In the case of single phase inverter, for example, an inverter apparatus includes, as main components, a plurality of semiconductor modules (IGBTs in the following example) IGBT1˜IGBT4 for respective phases, a smoothing capacitor C, connection conductors P and N for a dc circuit and output conductors (output terminals) U and V, as shown in FIG. 3. The components of this inverter apparatus are generally arranged or assembled as shown in FIG. 4.
In the arrangement of FIG. 4, the modules IGBT1 and IGBT2 connected in series to form a U phase arm are arranged or aligned in a direction which is a front and rear direction (up and down direction as viewed in a plan view) so that the modules IGBT1 and IGBT2 confront each other. The modules IGBT3 and IGBT4 connected in series to form a V phase arm are arranged or aligned so that the modules IGBT3 and IGBT4 confront each other, and the series combination of IGBT3 and IGBT4 is disposed in parallel with the series combination of IGBT1 and IGBT2 at a position adjacent to the series combination of IGBT1 and IGBT2. Each of the series combinations is connected with the positive and negative connection conductors P and N for the positive pole and negative pole. Each of the connection conductors P and N is taken out in a left direction in the figure and bent in a perpendicular direction. Each of the output conductors U and V is taken out in a right direction in the figure.
The smoothing capacitor or capacitors C is disposed between the IGBTs and the bent portions of connection conductors P and N. A component In is an insulator and a component H is a heat sink.
Inverter apparatus arranged to reduce the circuit inductance are shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Patent Document 1: JP 2013-42663A
Patent Document 2: JP 2006-262623A